twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky To The Rescue
"Rocky The The Rescue" is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends. The episode also is the last Narrow Gauge episode of Season 1. The episode is a pun of the episode of "Rusty To The Resuce" of the T.V Series of Thomas. The episode was scripted in late March and uploaded in September. Plot Peter Sam and Duke return from the works while Sir Handel is held up for having more extensive damage.Skarloey then works to shunt trucks through a tunnel and shunt them back. However one voyage, he derails. The thin controller is notified and searches for Rhenaes who's pulling Ada, Jane, and Mabel. Rhenaes is ordered to send his passengers to Bertie, and shunt the coaches in a siding. He arrives cab first into the tunnel, and hits Skarloey derailing himself. Now with only 3 engines left, The Thin Controller decides to send out Duke and Peter Sam and take out a crane in a siding. They arrive at the tunnel after Peter Sam and the crane Rocky, have become good friends. Workers tie a rope to Duke's tender and Cyril The Fogman rode on Peter Sam's sideplate illuminating the way. The third workman holding the rope was frighted of the dark, and just when he was about to go the tunnel he wimped out. The workmen tried to cope with him but he wouldn't budge in.However Rocky extended his crane and Cyril connected his arm to R henaes, and the engines escaped out of the tunnel. The thin controller congratulated the 2, but Peter Sam threw the thanks to Rocky, and everyone agreed. Cast Rocky:Main Role Peter Sam: Main Role Duke: Main Role Skarloey: Minor Role Rheneas: Minor Role Peter: Cameo Harold: Cameo Goofs *Rocky isn't a Narrow Gauge crane, he is a Standard Gauge crane. *There are several shakes in the clip at the end of nearly each one. *The end of the grass can be seen at the turntable scene. *The end of the grass can also be seen when Rhenaes leaves the turntable.lib *The shot of Skarloey putting his cars in a siding was a little botched up. *The end of the road can be seen. *The camera shakes while The Thin Controller drives away. *The edges of the water can be seen to end abrubtly. *The coupling sound effects of Peter Sam and Rocky are late. *When Rocky and Peter Sam are talking, they can be seen going backwards from where they came from, but can be seen going fowrads the clip before. *Though Peter Sam had been attached to Rocky's magnet, when arriving at the mine tunnel, Peter Sam is seen behind Rocky like he was when he and Duke left the yards. *Cyril the Fogman climbs to Peter Sam's sideplate before he enters the tunnel, but Rocky hasn't gone into the tunnel yet. *The scene following that scene shows Rocky going into the tunnel from a farther distance. *The workman are said to pull the engines out, but are seen cheering instead. *Rocky and Peter Sam's closeup is shakey. Trivia *The episode is the second Narrow Gauge Episode. *The episode introduces Rocky. *The episode is one of LNERFlyingScotsman's least favorite because of the changes of gauges. *The episode ran for 7:36 Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 1 Episodes